Toy Music
Season 1 *Allegro Con Brio (played in Ben Harvey and Holland Baum's toy) *Back to the Future (played in Myles Caldwell's toy) *Smilin' (played in Karlie Pascuzzo and Allison Bell's toy) *Dumpy Doo (played in Erica O'Barr and Karter Reid's toy) *Happy Go Lucky (played in Madison Lamb and Caleb Carlin's toy) *Walk on the Mild Side (played in Brooklyn Borgquist, Phoenix Linn Wright, Nicholas "Nicolas or Nick" Vargas, and Sadie Templin's toy) *A Booga Booga Bing (played in Delaney Lamb's toy) *Human Evolution (played in Naomi Rossiter and Calista Witten's toy) *Great White Shark March (played in Anthony Butler Jr. and Haydn Norwood's toy) *Dreaming Of Butterflies (played in Skylar Hutcheon's toy) *Squirrelly Jazz (played in Jordan Riley Bassallo and India Clash-King's toy) *Dancing Ducks (played in Logan Blake's toy) *Emerald Rush (played in Maxon Schultz, Keeley Larson, Max Edward Fackrell, Kamryn Knapp, and Kelly Byers' toy) *Fish Squelsh (played in Ke-Ming Yen's toy) *Heaven in Space (played in Logan Ricketts' toy) *Chill Vibes (playe in Maddie South's toy) *Happy New Year! (played in Audry Brown's toy) *Hunting Dinos (played in Cole Bates and Julia Bergeson's toy) *Cringey Crash (played in Colin Niles, Timothy Li, and Hannah Dahl's toy) *Seahorse Shuffle (played in Seth Yu's toy) *Always on my Mind (played in Oskar Jacobs, Andrea Augustus, Mason Johnson, and Diego Calderon's toy) *Peaceful Vibes (played in Lamese Patterson's toy) *Emerald Waltz (played in Xanthe and Xoe Villa, Alyssa Augustus, Andy Davis from Toy Story, and Devon Dahl's toy) *Rondo Allegro (played in Nicole Tabio, Aidan Masinsin, and Sarah Wang's toy) *Love Love Angel Kitten (played in Evan Gilbert, Angel Gibbs, and Imani Pullum's toy) *Future Stars (played in Sydney Shepherd and Gabreon Womack's toy) *Hawaiian Train (played in Melissa "Juliet" Ingram's toy) *Diary of A T-Rex (played in Damon Dahl's toy) *Imagine Anything (played in Garrison Raine's toy) *Beetle Bounce (played in Kate Sneddon's toy) *Pastoral (played in Sierra Clark, Aspen Clark, and Lauren Haneke-Hopps' toy) *Dinosaur Road (played in Gillian Anderton's toy) *Astronaut's Race (played in Johann Johnson's toy) *Dreaming Of Peace (played in Oliver "Ollie" Schultz's toy) *Turkey Talk (played in Maddison Reid's toy) *Bubble Heaven (played in Hailey Abbott's toy) *To The Rescue (played in Quincy Doss' toy) *Electronic (played in Maxon Schultz and Brayden Blackburn's toy) *Speedy Racer (played in Sila Patterson's toy) *Bubble Rush (played in Penelope Jacobs' toy) *Festival Balloons (played in Maximus Larson's toy) Season 2 * Ambient - Paradise (played in Curtis and Jonathan "Jon-Jon" Bucher's and Sean McCoy and Ben McCoy's toy) * Balamory (played in India "Indy" Alter and Allison "Allie" Kendig's toy) * Bounce Time (played in Preston Rex and Nathan Chung's toy) * YGG Rocks (played in Jake Johns' toy) * Dino Dreams (played in Maxston "Maxton" Seitz's toy) * Seashore Swing (played in Margaux Windes, Khloe Gutierrez, and Devon Goosby's toy) * Big Whoop (played in Myles Tan's toy) * Discovering Water (played in Keteurah Harris' toy) * Boys On The Beach on The Run (played in Jacob Dahl's toy) * Twelfth Street Rag (played in Rock "Rocky" Steimle's toy) * Rita Plays With Dodos (played in Isaak Bowman's toy) * And... Action! (played in Jasmine Sablan and Demi Remolador's toy) * Writing the Future (played in Alcidro "Al" España's toy) * Bubble Bash (played in Benjamin Johnson's toy) * Dreaming Of Peace (played in Chloe Turner's toy) * Royal Romance (played in June Berrett's toy) * Loving The Dream (played in Matthew Von Der Ahe's toy) * Baby Einstein Breakout! (played in Breonnah LeBeaux's toy) * Robot Racing (played in Indy Miller's toy) * Lovely Soprano (played in Samantha Allred's toy) * Nathan's Favorite Song (played in Nathan Van Woerkom's toy) * Paradise (played in Kyra Park and Khrie Park's toy) Category:Toy Music